


Kingdom Hearts: The Real Dimension

by Zazzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Belly Button Fetish, Belly Kink, Boys In Love, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Dimension Travel, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentioned Hayner (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mild Smut, Multi, My First Smut, Navel-Gazing, Non-Graphic Smut, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Portals, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Real Life, Romance, Roxas Is So Done (Kingdom Hearts), Smut, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Tickling, True Love, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), belly button tickling, possiblesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzel/pseuds/Zazzel
Summary: Mark has found out that he is able to return to his video game's dimension, "Kingdom Hearts" when ever he wants. But will the lit portal back to the "real world" be a problem?Sequel to "Kingdom Hearts: The Game Dimension"
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Male Character(s), Xion (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Another Adventure Begins

' _We have met again Mark....'_

_"who... Are you?"_

_Three stands appeared infront of Mark. One with a shield, a sword and a staff_

_'Do you remember your choices from last time-'_

_The boy looked at the stands with the weapons. "Yes... I do.."_

_'Well, never forget your choices....you'll need them one day'_

_*****_

Mark stood there staring at the swirling purple portal. His face lit up with excitement. "I- I wasn't... It really did happen! I can go back!"

Mark heard some nosies from behind him. "Hey Mark, what's that sound?"

Mark quickly shut down his console. Mark's big brother, David, came out from the room.

Mark didn't want David to know about his big secret yet. Although he is his sibling, he doesn't want him to know that he can travel to his video games. "Hey David! How are you!"

David just stood there looking at Mark.

"You're up to something aren't you." David said bluntly. Mark got irritated that David could of read his expressions like a book.

"No..! Why, w-why would you think that?!" Mark said, looking rather nervous. David just sighed. "Nevermind Mark. Hey, can you watch James for the day? I have to head out for a while, and I don't know when I'll be back."

Mark doesn't mind watching over his three year old brother, but he was really wanting to go vist Sora. 'Maybe I can vist him later' Mark thought to himself.

"Sure, I can watch over him for a few hours"

David smiled gratefully. "Thanks Mark" He walked over to Mark, and gave his brother a hug. He let go, and headed to the door. "I'll see you later"

James was taking a nap, and Mark didn't want to wake him. When you wake James up from one of his naps, it sends him into a cranky mood for the rest of the day.

So Mark decided he wanted to play more of his game, Kingdom Hearts. "I need to catch up on this story anyways. Can't wait to impress Sora on how much I know!" Mark said with a smile.

As he was getting the disc out the case, he remembered the moment he had with Sora. "He kissed me..." He said out loud. "I...does he like me?" Mark figured he did. "I have this huge crush on him-"

"I kind of wished I had friends in my world who can enjoy this game with m-" Then Mark froze.

"Wait a minute-... JOSH!" He couldn't believe he completely forgot about the new friend he made at school. "Crap! I totally ditched him! Well... It wasn't my fault... I... Got sucked into my game"

Mark figured he can probably invite Josh over to play games with him. "I just hope he won't be to mad at me-"

Mark knew that Josh had put his phone number on the slip of paper where he had also put his address. After some digging trough his room trying to find it, he eventually did. He had dialed the number on the house phone in the kitchen.

The phone rang for a while, and someone picked up on the other end

_Hello? Who is this?_

The voice sounded like a female's voice. Mark assumed it might of been Josh's mother.

_Hello? Is Josh home? I am one of his friends_

_Oh! Are you Mark?_

_Huh? Oh yeah! Yes._

_Alright, I'll go get Josh. I think he might be in his room_

Josh's mother had put down the phone, and went to go get Josh. "I guess Josh was talking about me or something" Mark said to himself as he just realized that the lady new him before he told her, his name. In a few seconds, there was another voice on the phone.

_Hello? Mark is this you?_

_Hey Josh!_

_Man, where the heck where you? I- I thought you said you where going to come over?_

_I know, I'm sorry. There was a...small... predicament that happened_

_Oh. Ok. I understand. Well, do you wanna come over today?_

_Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over here_

_Oh ok! Sure! Let me just ask my mom first_

In a few seconds, Josh came back on the other end.

_She said I can. I'll be over in a bit._

_Ok! See you soon_

Mark hanged up the phone. He figured that was the best thing to do. But he still needed to vist Sora. "With Josh coming over, I wouldn't be able to open that portal at all"

Mark just figured he has to either wait until tomorrow or whenever he will get time alone  
  


*****

There was a knock on the door. Mark walked over to it, opened it, and saw Josh standing there. "Hey Mark!" Josh said with a smile. "What's up Josh!"

Mark invited Josh inside. "Nothing much. Been playing the original Kingdom Hearts days game on my DS. I've been trying to fully complete it"

"Annnd... Which one was that one again?" Mark asked. Josh chuckled. "Oh, I forgot you only played the second game. When you finish Kingdom Hearts 2, I'll let you borrow mine" Josh offered.

Josh sat on the sofa, and Mark sat beside him.

Mark smiled. "Thank you Josh. So, is that DS game your favorite in the series?"

Josh nodded. "You know, I think the reason I like it so much, is because of my crush for Xion"

Mark remembered Josh telling him about his crush on Xion. "Oh yeah, you told me about that"

Josh blushed. "Call me weird all you want, but she's so cute to me"

Mark smiled. "I will never call you weird for that. Remember I told you I have a crush on Sora"

Josh nodded. "At least I found someone else who falls for fictional characters" he said.

"You know-" Josh started. "I totally wish I could meet her. That's the big downside with liking an animated character. You'll never meet them"

With what Josh was saying, it was making Mark think.

'Should I give Josh his wish?' He thought to himself.

Before Mark could have said anything, he saw James come out the room.

"Oh hey James, you alright?" Mark asked.

"Who's that? Your little brother?" Josh asked. Mark nodded. "Yep. You have any siblings of your own?" Mark asked. Josh nodded. "We are the same age. His name is Alex."

Mark smiled. "He likes video games?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah he does. But mostly horror games. And.. I can't play those. I just can't handle them"

Mark chuckled. "Yeah, I feel you"

Mark picked up James and let him sit in his lap.

"The only horror game what I can somewhat handle is Five Nights at Freddy's" Josh said. Mark smiled. "I have that game on my laptop" Mark said.

They where sitting on the couch chatting, and Josh saw that Mark's PlayStation 4 was on.

"Hey, you wanna play a game together?"

For some reason, Mark got a crazy idea. He knows David won't be home for a while. If he could quickly travel to his game, and get Sora and maybe even Hayner and Roxas, he can bring them to his world so they can all play video games together. And maybe he can even get Xion while he's at it.

"Sure! But, we should get more friends to play games with us. I have this racing game, but it's only four players." Mark said.

"Huh? But.. It's just three of us? I mean, can James even play?" Josh asked.

Mark smiled. He went to the home screen of the PS4, and went over to "Kingdom Hearts 2.5"

"Oh you'll see-"

Mark selected "Travel to Game" and the giant purple vortex summoned. Josh jumped back into the sofa. "What in the heck is that?!"

"Be back in a bit! Don't go anywhere ok?" Mark said then jumped into the portal.

Josh just stared at the portal in disbelief. He looked over at James. "What just happened?"

James just sat there sucking his thumb.  
  



	2. Back To The Game Dimension

Mark appeared in the hallway, that had all the doors that lead to his other games. He turned around and saw thw giant portal that leads back to his world. "Yes! I made it"

"Now, just need to find Sora"

He walked out of the hallway, right into the area in front of the train station of Twilight Town. "Maybe they are in the usual spot"

He walked over down the path that lead to the back ally. As he walked into the back ally, he heard familiar voices coming from the usual spot.

He walked trough the gates, then walked up to the sheets that are over the entryway.

He flipped it open, and saw that only Roxas and Hayner where in there. They where playing chess.

"And... Checkmate!" Roxas exclaimed. "Oh come on!" Hayner yelled out. "How do you always win?!"

Mark smiled then knocked on the wall. "Sup guys!" He said.

"Hm?" Hayner and Roxas both said and looked over the entryway

"M-Mark! Hey buddy! You came back!" Hayner said running over to Mark giving him a noogie on his head. Mark chuckled and playfully pushed Hayner's hand off of him. "How did you come back?" Roxas asked. "It turns out that all I have to do is select a option on my PlayStation and a portal appears" Mark said.

"So, I'm guessing you are looking for the love of your life?" Hayner chuckled. Mark blushed.

"Sora couldn't stop talking about you-" Hayner said. Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

Mark smiled and blushed. "Do you know where he could be?"

Hayner nodded. "He told me he was heading to Radiant Garden to do something for Cloud. He should be back in a while"

Mark nodded. "Oh! Do you guys happen to know....a _Xion_?"

"Uh.. Yeah we do. Did you progress more in the game?" Roxas asked. "Hm? Oh, not yet. It's just that my new friend loves the game series and he has a crush on her"

Roxas smirked. "Oh does he? Well are you wanting them to see each other?" He asked. Mark nodded. But Hayner was unsure.

"Are you sure you should let more people from your world know that you can travel to your games?" Hayner asked. Mark could tell that Hayner looked a little worried because of that. "Don't worry Hayner. I won't let other people know" he said.

"Oh, Mark, did you know a guy from one of your other games came here?" Roxas said. "Wait, what? That really happened?" Mark asked.

"Was this very cool dude. Looked like a superhero or something" Roxas said.

"Delsin Rowe or something like that his name was" Hayner said.

"Delsin Rowe?!" Mark exclaimed. "You know him?" Roxas asked. Hayner rolled his eyes. "Of course he does dummy. It's his game"

"What game is he from?" Hayner asked. "He is the main character in Infamous Second Son! How... How did he come here?" Mark asked.

Hayner shrugged. "That means we have to be careful."

Roxas agreed. "Hayner is right with that one. Your other games can have things we can't handle... And if they escape and come here-"

Mark nodded.

"Hey guy's im back!"

Mark turned around, and saw probably the cutest, purest boy in all existence.

Sora and Mark's eyes both met.

"M-Mark.? ..MARK!?" Sora exclaimed. Sora ran up to Mark practically jumping on him, giving him kisses all over. Hayner just turned away. Roxas chuckled.

"You came back! I missed you so much!"

Mark smiled and kissed Sora on his lips. "I missed you to Sora" Mark said smiling at his cute crush.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Mark asked. "Well- I was wondering if you, Hayner and Roxas would like to vist my world and play some games with me"

"Wait, you mean your world?" Hayner asked.

"I'd love that!" Sora exclaimed.

***

"Sora, there is something else. You know a Xion, right?" Mark asked. Sora nodded. "Of course! We're all friends with her. Oh! Did you progress more in the game we are from?" Sora asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. Not exactly. It's just that my best friend in my world has a huge crush on Xion. And I think it'll be very awesome if I suprise him by letting him meet her"

Sora smiled. "That sounds cool! But I'm not too sure where she is right now" he said. "Maybe Roxas does. Do you Rox?" Sora turned his attention to Roxas. "The last time I've seen her, she was with Isa. I think Isa, Axel where going to destiny islands" Roxas said.

Mark was just listening confused, because he had no idea who "Isa" was.

"Um, who's Isa?" Mark asked. Sora playfully sighed. "You really need to catch up" he giggled.

Roxas got up, and headed out the usual spot. "Come on guys, we might be able to reach to Destiny Islands before they leave" he said.

"Why can't we just wait for them here?" Hayner asked. Roxas stopped when he reached near by the gate of the back ally. "Because I'm not sure if they are coming here when they leave-"

"Yeah Hayner, use your brain next time" Sora said with a smirk. "Hey!" Hayner yelled, annoyed. 

***

"We are going to take the Gummi Ship?!" Mark exclaimed excitedly. Sora giggled. "Of course! It's our only way of getting to worlds"

"Well, not the only way" Roxas said. "I can open my dark passage, but I'm not sure Mark would be able to handle it. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Hayner when I brought him trough one with me"

"That...! Was not my fault!" Hayner yelled. "Did I say it was?" Roxas asked.

Hayner just looked at Roxas, then kept on walking to the ship.

Sora chuckled. "They're always bickering, but there the most closest friends you'll ever see" he whispered to Mark. Mark chuckled. He loved how the Kingdom Hearts characters have way more intriguing characteristics in person.

"Um, Roxas? How do you open this door for the Gummi Ship again?" Hayner said. "Make a happy face" Roxas said.

"I ain't doing that." Hayner said.

Sora sighed, then walked over to them. "Guys just press the button."

Sora reached over, and pressed a button on the side of the ship, and the door opened.

"Sora, that doesn't seem like a good design-" Mark said. "Hm, what you mean?" He asked.

"A button to open the door on the outside? Anyone can open the door-" Mark said.

Hayner chuckled. Even Roxas started to crack up.

"Oh... I see what you mean..." Sora said. Then, he saw that Hayner and Roxas where laughing at him. "Hey! I'm not the one that designed the Gummi Ship! Chip and Dale did-"

Hayner just chuckled, and walked ahead of him. "Sure they did"

Sora just looked at him with an annoyed face.

He then looked at Mark. "You're gonna pay for that~" he said playfully, as he softly tickled Mark on his belly.

Mark giggled. "H-hey! It's not my fault"

Sora smiled. "I know-" he leaned in, and kissed Mark on his lips. Mark giggled, and kissed back.

Hayner sighed inside the ship. "Sora, are we going or what?"

"Hey! Let me show my cutie some love when I want too-" Sora said. Hayner faced palmed. Mark blushed.

Sora walked into the ship, followed back Mark.

Roxas was sitting in one of the seats. "Cutie?" He asked giggling. "Now you're the one teasing me?" Sora asked. "No, it's just that I never seen you really in love with someome before" Roxas said.

"Well, I guess..Mark was the right one" Sora said with a smile.

"Well" Hayner said. "Let's see if Mark's friend will have that luck with Xion"


	3. To Destiny Islands

"Hey, guys what is Destiny Islands?"

Mark felt like such a fool for not knowing something that was probably mentioned in the first game. 

Sora chuckled when Mark asked his question. "I was born there. I'm from that world." He said. 

"Huh-" Mark said. But then he remembered something. He remembered when he was first playing the game, and he was on the Roxas segment. He remembered one scene where Roxas fell off of the clock tower, and he had some vision of some girl.

"Wait a second, I remember this one part in the second game, where like Roxas fell off of the clock tower in Twlight Town, and saw this area that looked like it had green gra-" Mark couldn't finish his sentence, due to Roxas. "What?!" The blond hair boy yelled. "They included that in the game?!"

"They must see when I go to take a dump too" Hayner added. 

"I don't think so" Sora said. "Mark did say it was rated E 10, whatever that means-"

"It means the game is suitable for anyone over the age of ten years." Mark said to Sora. Sora nodded. "Yeah, so they can't show stuff like that"

"If you say so" Roxas said. 

"I don't think the game shows that much about you guys anyways. I didn't know you lived in an apartment Hayner" Mark said. "Well what am I supposed to do? Live on the road?" Hayner asked. "Huh? No, I mean they never showed your apartment or anything. I know you guys go to shcool, but they never even actually showed the school" Mark said. 

"That's strange" Sora said. Roxas agreed. 

"What is the name of the school you guys even go too? And where is it?" Mark asked. He was honestly very curious, if he could spot it in Twilight Town in the game.

"Well, it's called Twilight High. It's this big round circular building that's behind the station. It might seem small for a school, but it's the right size for a small town like Twilight Town" Roxas said. Mark was thinking. 

'Big round building' He thought to himself. 'I guess I can try and look for it later'

They've been flying trough space for a while, heading trying to get to the new world.

"I honestly thought it would of been... a little more.. um..-"

"Intense with space ship heartless?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "Yeah, that"

"Ever since we got rid of the darkness, the heartless rate really dropped down. We haven't seen any heartless or nobody's in a while." Sora said. "The only nobody here is me" Roxas said with a chuckle. 

"Wow, you guys really did all of that and succeeded?" Mark asked. "Well, I hope so" Sora said. "We have to keep our guard up if we they ever come back?"

***

"Guy's we're nearly there!" Roxas said, as he was flying the Gummi Ship. Mark looked out the front window, and saw a world coming up, that really looked beautiful. 

"Is that Destiny Islands?" Mark asked. 

"No, it's Destiny mainland" Hayner said. Sora softly punched Hayner's arm. "Hey!" Hayner yelled as Sora punched him. 

Mark was honestly blushing at Sora's compassion for him. He knows he never played much of the games, but he had never seen Sora act like he really cared about someone before. Well, sure he goes out of his way to help friends, but Mark doesn't remember Sora showing any romantic feelings to anyone. 

'And now, he likes me-' He thought. 'How lucky am I?'

The ship teleported into the world, and flew down into the sky. Mark could see something what looked like a small island, with wood platforms all over. He saw a tree on a little island next to the island, that had some kind of fruit on it.

"I really don't even know if they're here, or on the mainland." Roxas said. 

"I think I saw someone go into the shed" Hayner said. 

Roxas set the Gummi Ship down, on the sand. "Come, on, maybe they're all out there."

All three of them, got up, and left the ship. Mark stepped out, into the sunlight. He could feel the nice cool breeze hitting him. It felt like him walking out onto the beach back home, but for some reason, this felt better. 

"Sora! Race you to the tree!"

A boy bumped into Mark, and ran over to Sora. 

The boy looked a little familiar to him. 

"Hey Tidus!" Sora said smiling. 

'Tidus!' Mark exclaimed in his head. 'He's from final fantasy X right?'

"I'm sorry Tidus, but I can't race right now. We're trying to look for Xion" Sora said. "Oh! Well she's with Saïx.. I mean Isa..Well, she was a minute ago. I think she's with Kairi at this moment." Tidus said. "They went over to the far part of the island"

Then, Mark noticed Tidus looking at him. "Huh? Who are you?" Tidus asked. 

"That's Mark" Sora said. "Ohh! The guy you wouldn't shut up about?"

Hayner started to chuckle very quietly, but couldn't hold it in, and started to laugh. Mark blushed at a little. He has never had someone had a crush on him before. So all of this was new too him. 

Sora's face went red, then went redder when he heard Hayner laughing. "Yes... the guy I was talking about-" he said. 

Tidus chuckled, and walked over to Mark. "Nice to meet you! Name's Tidus!" Tidus said as he sticked out his hand. Mark sticked out his, and shook it. Tidus smiled. "Wait a sec, Sora said something about you're from a world where we are a game, so, do you know my name already?" Tidus asked.

Mark nodded. "As a matter of fact you have your own game"

Tidus made a screech sound that sounded like a mix between a sneeze and a car engine. And it honestly started Mark. Sora giggled at Mark's reaction. 

"What?! Really?! I'm famous?!" Tidus exclaimed. 

"Oh no, now you've started him" Roxas said. 

"What in the worlds was that sound you made?" Hayner laughed. 

Mark chuckled. 

"I'll show you guys over to Xion" Tidus said as he walked over to bridge. "She and Kairi should be over here"

"Hey guys, who's Kairi again? It's been a while since the intro to the game" Mark said. "You'll see" Sora said smiling. 


	4. The Fruit Of Heart

"Sora, this world is honestly very pretty" Mark said, as he looked around at his surroundings. The sandy beach, with the green palm trees, looked like an actual paradise. Sora smiled. "It's a really nice world to live in" He said.

"I've been here so many times when I was in organization 13" Roxas said. "I can understand why Sora loves this place so much"

"Hey, there's Kairi over there!" Tidus said, as he pointed to a girl, in a pink dress looking clothes. Mark didn't know what to really call what the Kingdom Hearts characters ware.

'I'll just call them Square Enix clothes' Mark said to himself.

"Ok! Thank you Tidus" Sora said as they all walked over to Kairi.

"No problem! See you guys later! I'm off to Wakka." Tidus said as he left, to get to his friends. "Hey, you didn't want to stay with us?" Roxas asked. Tidus stopped, and turned back around. "I want to, but I promised Wakka I'd do something for him"

Roxas nodded. "Ok, see you later!"

Roxas caught back up with Mark and the rest.

They saw Kairi standing up, seemingly like she was waiting for something.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said smiling.

"Hm?" Kairi said as she turned around. "Oh! Sora! Hey!" She then noticed that both Roxas and Hayner was with him "hey guys! ...um, you didn't see Xion by any chance did you?" She asked. "Huh?" Hayner asked. "Um, that's who we came too see" Roxas said.

"Yeah, I thought see was with you?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. "She was, but then she had to leave for something" Hayner sighed annoyed. "Ugh, are you saying we missed her?"

"Not exactly, she did say she was going to come back, but she hasn't yet, and it's been a while" Kairi said. "I guess we are going to have to wait them" Sora said. Kairi nodded. "I'm sure she'll be back eventually. Why did you guys want to see her anyways?"

"Well, um, Mark here was the one who wanted to see her" Hayner said.

"Hm? Mark?" Kairi asked. "Wait! Oh! I didn't even realize there was someone else was with you!"

Hayner face palmed. "Really Kairi?" He asked.

Kairi chuckled. "Hello!" She said to Mark. "Wait a second, are you the guy Sora kept going on and on abou-"

"So when is Xion getting here?" Sora asked, cutting off Kairi. Kairi giggled. "Well, it seems little Sora's gut a crush~" She said with a smile.

"Crush? They're practically boyfriends by this point" Hayner said. Roxas giggled.

Mark blushed, and so did Sora. "Sora said something about you're from another world? A world where we are Fictional characters?" Kairi asked.

"Geez Sora, did you tell everyone Mark is from this "real world"?" Roxas asked. "No!" Sora said. "I-I didn't tell Xion..."

Roxas sighed.

"Um, or Donald or Goofy-"

"You better not. You know how mad Donald will get about the 'world order'" Roxas reminded Sora. "Well, Master Yen Sid didn't mind. So if Donald doesn't like it, he wouldn't be able to do anything" Sora said.

Roxas sighed. "I guess you're right. "

Kairi turned her attention to Mark. "Oh, why did you want to see Xion? Is it because you wanna see more of us?" He asked.

"He doesn't even know who Xion is" Hayner said. Roxas nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to suprise his friend back in his word, who supposedly has a crush on Xion"

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she's going to be here soon." Kairi said. "Does he know you're bringing Xion?" She asked Mark.

"Um, not exactly. I um, kinda left him unexpectedly. By... opening the portal and just jumping into it." Mark said. "Judging by what you said, you probably freaked him out" Hayner said.

"He'll freak out more when he sees Xion" Roxas said. Hayner started to laugh. "Or he'll fall on the floor with his face all red. Just like Mark when he met Sora."

Mark's face went a little red, remembering that moment.

"Remember we he fell over again, and you tried to wake him, and he slammed into your face?" Roxas asked, giggling. "Ok, let's not talk about that-" Hayner said, with his face now getting red.

Sora started to giggle. "The look on your face after was priceless"

Hayner rolled his eyes.

Just about then, a girl with dark black hair, and blue eyes, where walking towards them. "Xion!" Hayner called out to her, glad no one was going to be talking about his embarrassing moments any longer.

Xion saw them. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late Kairi." She said. "No big deal" Kairi said. "Just glad you're ok"

"What are you all doing here?" Xion asked as she now fully realized that the rest of her friends where there. "Oh, and who are you?" She asked when she noticed that a guy who she never seen before was standing next to Sora.

"I'm Xion!" She said sticking out her hand, to shake Mark's hand. Mark smiled and shook her hand. "May name is Mark! It's a pleasure to meet you Xion"

Xion smiled. "Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked. "Um, well..."

"She was the only one you didn't tell, eh Sora?" Hayner asked. Sora looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, um, he's from, this world where are from this video game...so he knows all of us" Sora said. Xion looked a little shocked. "Oh my, really? How is that even possible?"

"We honestly think the same question. Apparently it's these dimensions and such." Mark said.

"Maybe Ienzo knows about it" Xion said. Roxas nodded. "You know, he just might."

"What did you guys want me for anyways? Kairi and I were gonna pick some Paopu fruit."

Mark figured he should tell her. "My friend in my world, wants to meet you. He, um, technically doesn't know that I came to ask you to vist, but um.."

Roxas sighed. "What Mark is trying to say, is that his friend in his world has a crush on you, and Mark wants to suprise him by letting you two meet"

Xion blushed a little. "Oh, they really have a crush on me?"

Mark nodded. "Thing is he doesn't know I'm really here with you."

"Yeah, Mark kinda did leave him unexpectedly. " Sora said.

Xion thought for a second, then smiled. "I'll love to meet him. Since where apparently fictional characters in his world, it'll probably make his day if he would meet me" She said.

Mark nodded and smiled.

"Ok, let's go then!" Hayner said, walking back to the Gummi Ship. "Kairi you want to come?"

Kairi nodded. "I gotta head back to the mainland. You guys have fun!"

Hayner nodded, and kept on walking.

"You guy's go on ahead, I wanna show Mark something" Sora said. "What? What is it now?" Hayner asked annoyed. "Just go on without me! I'll be there in a minute or two!" Sora said. Hayner rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said. "Let's go guys"

As Hayner, Roxas and Xion walked towards the Gummi Ship, Sora reached out his hand, for Mark to take it. Mark took it, blushing a little. Sora smiled, and they both walked over to some door. "Sora? Where does this lead?"

"You'll see" Sora said, as he opened the door. There was a set of stairs, that lead up. They walked up it, then they went trough another door, and they where back outside. In front of them was a bridge that lead to a small island. And in the island was a tree that had some fruit on it. Mark remembered he saw the tree when they where landing on the Gummi Ship.

Sora lead Mark over the bridge, to the tree.

He let go off of Sora's hand, and sat on the three. The tree grew in a weird way to Mark. It was bending over, nearly all the way.

And there was room to sit on it, because that's what Sora did next, and was signaling Mark to sit with him.

Mark claimed up, well tried to, he nearly slipped, but Sora caught him, and pulled him up to him. 

After Mark got settled, he looked out onto the ocean. "Wow, these worlds are nothing but a beauty. " He said. "Yeah, except for the Dark world. But that world still has some charm to it. Despite it being nothing but heartless."

"Huh? The Dark World?" Mark asked. Sora chuckled. "You really need to catch up" He said. Mark nodded. "I honestly do"

Sora smiled. Mark could see Sora reaching for one of the fruits. "What are those anyways?" Mark asked.

Sora picked one off of the tree. "It's called Paopu. It's a fruit that's only grown in Destiny Islands." Sora said. "It must of been talked about in another game or something. Don't remember it being mentioned in Kingdom Hearts II" Mark said, trying to remember if it was mentioned or not.

Sora sat back down, with the fruit. He then split it in half. He looked over at Mark, with his face a little red.

"There is a legend... with the fruit. If you share it with someone.... both of your hearts will be connected.." He said. Mark found himself, staring into Sora's blue eyes. "Connected?" He asked.

Sora nodded. "So, do you want to?" He asked. Mark nodded, blushing. Sora handed him the half of the fruit, and both of them ate it at the same time.

The fruit was honestly the best fruit Mark had ever tasted. Probably because it was from a video game. Or, dimension. Or it could of been because now Sora and his Heart, and Mark and his heart, was connected.

Sora smiled, as he swallowed the fruit. "Our hearts are connected-" He said with a small blush.

Mark came a little closer to him. "Our hearts connected the second we met" He said. Sora's face went extremely red. He put his arms around Mark, and started to kiss him passionately. Mark returned the kisses, blushing madly.

Sora broke from the kissing, and looked at Mark smiling. Mark blushed, and gave Sora a small poke on his tummy. Sora giggled at it. "Why did you do that? He chuckled. "Wait, oh... I know why" He giggled.

"Huh? Y-you do?" Mark asked. "Yeah, you like my belly button for some reason. Remember last time?" Sora said giggling.

Mark blushed and covered his face. "You had to remember that didn't you?"

Sora laughed a little. "Of course! Why would I forget any of your cute moments~"

Sora put his hands on his jacket, and took it off, reveling his black tank top. He then slowly lifted it up, letting the tank top rise above his belly button. Mark's face was now getting dark red.

Sora giggled when he saw Mark's reaction. "You're so weird, honestly" He giggled more. "I'm not!" Mark said. Sora smiled. "So are you gonna touch it or what?" Sora said, pushing his belly out a little.

Mark smiled, then put his finger in Sora's belly button, and wiggled it around, making his boyfriend laugh.

"Sora, what if Hayner or someone else sees us?" Mark asked. "Let them watch~" Sora said. "Wait what?!" Mark asked with his face getting more red.

Sora laughed. "Just kidding" he giggled. "They won't come over here, pretty sure he's just chatting away with Roxas and Xion."

"I just wanted to share the poapo fruit with you, and for you to play with my belly button, because I know you love it" Sora said with his cute big smile. Mark blushed.

"Why do you even love my belly button so much?" Sora asked. Mark shrugged. "I don't know."

"You must love me when I'm a merman" Sora said. "Huh? Merman?"

"Yeah, when I go to Atlantica I'm a Merman." Sora said. "Atlantica? I don't think I've reached there yet..."

"Oh, well, it's just that you'll see my belly button a lot~" Sora said smiling.

Mark blushed. "Oh"

Sora giggled. "That'll probably be your most favorite world for that reason"

Mark blushed. "Oh stop-" He said as he gave Sora a kiss on his belly button. Sora giggled. Sora put his shirt down. "We probably should head back to the rest. They're probably wondering where we are" Sora said.

"Hayner's probably blowing a piston" Mark said. Sora laughed. "Right?!"

Sora got up, and jumped down off of the tree. He then helped Mark down. "I'll let you play with my belly button some more later~" Sora said as he gave Mark a kiss on his cheek.


	5. The Real Dimension

"What the heck took you guys so long!" Hayner yelled at Sora. "Yeah, honestly?" Roxas asked. "We um... did something." Sora said. 

"What? Sex?!" Hayner yelled out. Sora rolled his eyes. "Hayner shut up-" Sora said. 

"You guy's sure did take your sweet time anyways" Roxas said as he had Sora and Mark buckle in their seat. He then lifted the ship in the air. "I just... shared a poapu fruit with Mark" Sora said. 

Hayner looked at him. "Oh.. well, I didn't know that"

"This is so unlike you Sora..." Roxas said. 

"Hey! You're acting like I never had crushes before... I had a crush on Kairi and Riku before! Even you once-" Sora said. "I know, but you didn't go all out with the poapu fruit or anything" Roxas said. "Well, that's because I think... Mark really connects with me-" Sora said. Roxas chuckled. "I'm sure it's that"

"Hey, Mark?" Xion asked. "What is your friend like?" 

"Well, he's a little nerdy, he's kind, friendly, and cute. Can't forget that he's cute. Not Sora level cute, but cute"

Sora blushed a lot at that. Hayner chuckled softly. "Really?"

Xion giggled. "You said he's nerdy? I guess he's like Ienzo who loves nerdy stuff."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know who the heck Ienzo is, but I'll take your word for it" Mark said. Everyone laughed. 

****

They had reached back to Twilight Town. Roxas landed the ship near by the Video Game Hallway.

All of them, got out the Gummi Ship. 

"Wow, that never used to be there" Xion said. "Yeah, it popped out of nowhere when Mark came here" Sora said. "There is this big rim at the back of it. It's a portal that leads to Mark's world."

All five of them, walked down the hallway, heading to the portal rim that was already lit.

"Uh, who's gonna go first?" Hayner asked. Mark could see he looked a little nervous. "Hayner don't worry, there's nothing wrong with it" 

"Are you sure? It won't be like Roxas' dark portal?"

"You'll never shut up about that will you?" Roxas asked annoyed. 

Mark chuckled. "Come on, it'll be alright!"

Sora grabbed onto Mark's hand. "Lets jump in together Mark" Sora said. Mark nodded.

Roxas sticked out his left hand to hold Hayner's hand, and his right hand to hold Xion's hand. "Alll three of us" Roxas said. Xion nodded with a smile. Hayner gulped. "O-ok"

Sora and Mark already had jumped through. Hayner, Roxas and Xion all jumped in after.

***

There was a flash of light, and all five of them, came out from, the other side of the portal. They had entered into Mark's word. The real Dimension.

They where Mark's living room.

"Guy's we made it! We are here!" Mark then looked to his couch, and saw his 3 year old brother sucking his thumb, and a really, really, shocked Josh.

"Oh! Um, I probably should of told you what was happening before I um, well, left..." Mark said as the portal behind them closed. 

Hayner looked over at Josh. "Um hey dude! Uh... yeah I'm pretty sure he really didn't tell you what he was doing-"

Josh still had a shocked expression, then he fell off the couch and onto the floor. "Oh no..." Mark said. "Welp, ya killed him." Hayner said. "Me?" Mark said. 

Xion walked over to Josh, and pulled him back onto the couch. "Poor guy fell over unconscious"

"I think that's pretty common if you would see a fictional character in your face" Sora said. "How long will he be like this?" Roxas asked to Mark. But he then realized Mark wasn't there. "Mark where are you? "

Mark came out a second later, with a wet cloth, then he put it on Josh's head, and woke up a little after.

"Mark!? I think I had the strangest dream... I was here, and I saw you come out a p-portal with the Kingdom Hearts characters, and Xion was there and-" Josh froze, when he saw the Kingdom Hearts characters. "WHAT?!" Josh yelled out. "Please don't fall again!" Mark yelled out. "T-that's Xion!" Josh said with his face getting really red. "Mark am I DREAMING?!"

"Dang, he's actually acting wrose than how you did" Hayner smirking. 

Xion walked over to Josh, and sat beside him on the couch. Josh looked like he was panting heavily. "Hi, um... we... are from this other dimension." She said. Mark nodded. "The Game Dimension" He said. "Well, that's what we call it"

"Well, what Olett called it" Hayner said. Josh still looked a little lost. "How, are you guys actually here?! A dimension? Dimension are real?"

Mark nodded. "Apparently they are."

Mark saw Sora walking over to James, his little brother. "Hey, Mark? Who is this?"

"Oh, that's James. My 3 year old brother."

James was stretching out to Sora, asking Sora to pick him up. Sora smiled and picked him up. "Aww, he's so cute"

"Careful Sora, you might make Mark jealous-" Hayner said giving Mark a smirk. Mark sighed. "Zip it Hayner" He said chuckling. 

Xion was still talking to Josh. "So, uh, I'm sure this all happened so suddenly" She said. Josh stared for a moment, then nodded. "I- I guess it did-" He then turned his attention towards Mark. "Mark, when did this even happen?" 

"Um, well, it actually happened yesterday. Was trying to play my game, and a portal opened and sucked me in" Mark told him. "A portal? What the? Wait, is that why you didn't come over?"

Mark nodded. "Yes. I didn't plan for it to happen. It just.... happened.." 

"Well, I'm pretty sure you couldn't have prevented from happening anyways" Sora said. Mark heard Hayner chuckling. "Sora wouldn't have met the love of his life of it didn't happened" The semi muscular boy said, chuckling.

Josh looked at Hayner. "The, love of his life?"

"Yeah. Mark and Sora got together." 

Josh looked at Mark a little surprised. "What? You're dating a Kingdom Hearts character?" He said smiling a little. Mark and Sora both blushed a little. "He said you had a crush on Xion." Hayner said. 

Josh's smile turned into a shocked expression. "Wait what?! Mark why did yo-"

Xion interrupted Josh. "It's ok Josh" She said with a warm smile. "I don't mind getting to know you" 

She put a hand on Josh's shoulder, and Josh's face went red.

"Well, here we go. More cringe crush moments-" Hayner said under his breath. But even though he was saying that underneath his breath, Roxas had heard him. "You're like, the most jealous person in the worlds." He said to his best friend. Hayner scoffed, and just looked away.

Sora was looking around at his surroundings. "So, this is where you live?" Sora asked. He walked over to the window that was in the living room, and pulled the blind open a little, and looked outside. "It honestly... looks different" He said. 

Roxas agreed, by nodding. "Do you find it kind of strange that our magic didn't change our appearance?" He asked. Xion was talking to Josh, but overheard what Roxas had said. "Yeah, you're right. Don't our magic changes what we look like when we go to other worlds?" She asked. Sora shrugged. "Maybe we can't change because this is not our dimension?" 

"Maybe-" Mark said.

"I wanna explore!" Sora said randomly. "Sora, we can't" Roxas said. "Remember how Mark said that we are fictional characters in this dimension. People will freak the heck out of they saw us walking around."

Mark nodded. "I'm sorry Sora, but Roxas is right. People will freak out. If your magic did work, to make you guys look like how me and other people in this world look, it would of been fine. But you guys literally look like you guys dropped out of a video game" 

Mark said, just picturing in his head, what people's reaction would really be if they saw these video game characters. 

Hayner sat himself down, on the couch. "Hey, wasn't one of the reason's you came to get us, was because you us to play video games from your world? With you and Josh?"

"Oh right! I totally forgot!" Mark got up, and walked over to the TV. There was a little bin of games. He took out "Kingdom Hearts 2.5", then walked back over to his video game friends. 

He handed Sora the case. "Woah, is this the game we are from? I'm on the cover!" Sora said, as his face lit up with joy.

"Hey! And so am I!" Roxas said smiling. 

"Where the hell is me?" Hayner said. 

"You're not a main character, so you wouldn't be on it." Roxas said. "Hey!" Hayner said annoyed. 

Roxas studied the cover art of the game case some more. "Wait a minute, Ventus, Aqua and Terra is on there as well-" Roxas said pointing to Ventus.

Mark looked. "Ventus? I thought that was you..." He said. "I thought they put you on the case twice-"

Josh laughed a little, and shook his head. "You really need to catch up."

"Hey, why don't we play this?" Sora asked. "You sure you wanna play a game, that's about you? And basically see your life flash before your eyes?" Hayner said. "Dude, that's not how the saying goes-" Roxas said. "Whatever! You know what I ment."

"It'll be fine guys! You two worry to much-" Sora said, and he handed Mark the case. Mark just chuckled, and walked over to his ps4, to put the game in.

"No we do not!" Hayner and Roxas both yelled at once. 


	6. Kingdom Hearts II

"Wow..." Sora said amazed. "Is this like, the main theme for the game?" He asked. "Yep it is!" Mark said smiling. "Well, at least I think it is-" Mark said, kind of doubtful, since he doesn't even know the name of the music.

Josh overheard him, and chuckled. "It's called Dearly Beloved, Mark" He said.

"Dearly Beloved? That's a beautiful name" Xion said. Sora agreed.

"Huh, I thought it probably was just called the name of the game" Mark said. Josh looked at him confused. "Why would you think that?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, you know how the Minecraft main theme is just called Minecraft?"

Josh just stared at him and shook his head. "What?!" Mark said. Josh only chuckled. "Nothing-"

Mark rolled his eyes, and went to select "load game"

"Last time the game froze when I was playing it-" Mark said. "It froze? Why?" Hayner asked. Mark shrugged. "Don't know, but that's when the portal decided to show up."

"Are you saying the game freezing, has something do with you entering our world?" Roxas asked. Mark only just shrugged. "It might be, but I honestly do not know."

As the game started, Mark was directly at the part before the big boss battle he had trouble with.

"Oh my gosh! It's Radiant Garden!" Sora exclaimed. Mark looked extremely confused. "Radiant Garden? I- I thought it was called Hollow Bastion?" He asked.

"It was called that before it was restored" Roxas said. Josh nodded. Mark was still confused. Sora chuckled. "You'll reach to that part in due time, I suppose." He said.

Mark handed Sora the controller. "You wanna try?" He asked. Sora had the biggest smile on his face. "Woah! Sure!"

He took the Playstation controller, then looked at the screen. "Wait a minute, is that me with Donald and Goofy?!"

Hayner face palmed. "You just know realized that?"

"Hey, I just didn't notice!" Sora snapped. "Dude, it's litterly right there at the front of the screen-" Hayner chuckled.

Sora pushed the along stick up, and the Sora in the screen, movied forward.

"Why the heck am I so slow-" Sora asked. They could here Josh chuckling to himself. "No, honestly, why am I? I don't walk slow like that-"

"That's just how they made the game I guess-" Mark said. Josh nodded.

Sora walked forward, until a cutscene happened-

_Sora, Donald and Goofy_ _runs_ _towards_ _the_ _screen, as_ _the_ _camra angle_ _turns_ _infront of them,_ _facing_ _in the direction they are_ _looking_ _at. There is a dark aura, glowing at a_ _certain_ _spot, as_ _someone_ _stepped out of it,_ _in_ _a black coat_

"What the!? It's Demyx!?" Sora and Roxas both said at the same time. Mark reached over to Sora, and pressed the "pause " button on the controller. "Demyx? That's actually his name?" Mark asked. Roxas nodded. "He's number nine in organization thirteen" He said. "I actually remember this fight-" Sora said as he pressed the pause button, continuing the game.

 _"Hey you_ _guys_ _are_ _looking_ _lively!" Demyx said to Sora Donald and Goofy. "Scram!" Donald_ _yelled_ _. "Didn't we catch you_ _messing_ _around_ _in_ _the underworld?" Sora asked. "How'd a wimp like_ _you_ _get_ _into_ _Organization XIII?"_

"Oh, you sure roasted him-" Roxas said chuckling. Sora started to laugh. "I don't even remember me saying that to him-"

_Demyx jumped back, making strange nosies. "I bet_ _you_ _can't_ _even_ _fight!" Sora said, acting all that. "Yeah but we can!" Donald said. "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance!" Demyx snapped._

"This is when you know you messed up-" Hayner said. Sora blushed. "Hey, he looked weak!" Sora said. "Well, as he said, you shouldn't judge anyone by appearance-"

_Sora summoned his Keybalde,_ _while_ _Donald summoned his staff, while Goofy summoned_ _his_ _sheild._

_Demyx turned around "Ohhh... I told them they where sending the wrong guy...."_

_"...._ _Who_ _is this kook?" Sora said._

Everyone in the room laughed. "Why did I even call him that?" Sora said. "I don't know, but it was funny" Roxas said.

_"Remember, the Organization's is made_ _up_ _of nobodies." Goofy said. "Right! No hearts!"_

"Thanks for reminding me Sora" Roxas said. "Hey! But.. you do have a heart-" Sora said. "Wait he does?" Mark said confused. "Careful Sora, don't spoil everything for him!" Roxas said.

_"Oh, we do too_ _have_ _hearts...." Demyx said. "Don't be mad"_

_"You can't trick us!" Donald yelled._

_Demyx_ _turned_ _around, then faced Sora. "Silence traitor!"_

_Sora_ _looked_ _confused, then_ _the_ _music_ _started_ _playing, epic battle music, as Demyx summoned_ _his_ _wepon._ _The_ _wepon summoned, with a_ _bunch_ _of flashy lights_

_Then- "DANCE WATER DANCE!"_

"OH shoot!" Sora exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Sora you need to get rid of those water ghost stuff! But you have to do it 40 seconds."

"What?! Why am I timed? I wasn't timed in real life!" Sora yelled. "Dude it's a vidoe game. Games tend to have challenges like that.

Sora bearly knew the controls, as he was just pressing them all, and actually got killed by the water ghost.

Roxas face palmed. "Sora, you can't game-"

"Here let me try" They heard Xion say. "Xion? Are you sure?"

She nodded. Mark handed her the controller, and started the battle again.

"Wait, do we have the watch the cutscene all over again?" Sora asked as the cutscene came back on. Mark shook his head. "No, just press pause, then select skip"

Xion did so, and the game started back at the match.

_"Dance Water DANCE!"_

"Haven't heard that since I was in the organization-" Roxas said.

As Xion started to match, she actually doing it better than Sora. "W-what? How are you getting this?"

Roxas chuckled. "She has your memories and she's knowing your moves better than you-"

She got rid of the water ghosts, but then the real fight came-

To fight Demyx himself.

"Wait, that wasn't it?!" Xion exclaimed. "Nope-" Mark said.

She dodged Sora out of the way, as Demyx did some leap attack, and water was spraying everywhere.

"How the heck did I do this is real life-" Sora said.

"I have no idea" Mark said. "I know I wouldn't-"

Mark looked over at Josh. He came closer to him. "Hey, why don't you help Xion?" He whispered. "Make a good first impression-"

Josh blushed, and whispered back to him. "F-from a game?" He asked. Mark shrugged. "She looks like she's loving the game, so it's worth a shot."

Josh nodded, then he tapped on Xion's shoulder. "Hey, um, Xion? I- um, can I try? I... uh..."

Xion paused the game, and looked over at him and smiled. "Sure" she said. "Demyx is honestly way to difficult."

Josh smiled as he took the controller. "Ok, let's see-" He said. He start the game back up, and instead of hitting Demyx straight up, he ran away from him. "Huh? What are you doing?" Xion asked. "You'll see-"

Josh pressed a button, and made Sora take an Ether and a Potion.

"Wait- you can take potions to regain your health?!" Mark exclaimed. "...the hell? You're telling me you haven't been using potions?" Josh asked.

"Uh, well... um.. I-" Mark stammered.

Mark blushed. He remembered he got so many stuff, but never used them, because he didn't know what to do with them.

All of sudden, Demyx came over, and slapped up Sors two times, and Sora died.

"Something isn't right-" Josh said. "Sora shouldn't have went down that easily-"

As the game laoded, Josh paused the game, and went into the stock, where all the potions are kept.

"Dude! Why do you have so many power ups and never used them?!" Josh yelled. "I- wait? What power ups?"

Josh chuckled. "You are such a noob, Sora is underpowered because you never gave him powers ups, and you have them. You never increased his level, you're stuck at level 21 when you don't need to be-" Josh said.

Everyone looked at Mark. "U-uh... I- .... hey! I'm new to the game alright!" Mark yelled.

Everyone chuckled. Sora gave Mark a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry Mark, we all make mistakes. Even if... they're dumb-" Sora said trying to hold in his laugh.

"Oh, thanks!" Mark said as he playfully threw a pillow from the couch at Sora, who squealed.

Hayner chuckled at them. "You two act like kids"

"So now, this should be a little bit easier-" Josh said when he finished leveling up Sora.


	7. Exposed Secrets

Now, since Sora was leveled up in the game, it made the fight a little easier, and Demyx went down in no time. "See? Look how easier that was!" Josh exclaimed. Mark's face went a little red. "I-I had no idea you could of leveled up like that-" He said. Josh chuckled. "Well, that's just how the game goes. You can find things and level up yourself."

"It's so cool, seeing me on a screen like this. It... Kind of feels a little weird." Sora said. Roxas agreed. "I'm not gonna lie-" Josh said. "It's very cool, but also weird sitting next to a few animated characters-"

"And don't forget your crush Xion-" Hayner said, with a small smirk. Josh blushed, while Xion only giggled. 

The Kingdom Hearts characters, and Mark and Josh, played Kingdom Hearts two some more. Since Mark was at the second segment of the Demyx fight, he had passed a lot of the story already. But he was still a little confused at certain things. 

"I think I was nearly done with the game, but I still kind of don't understand the story-" Mark told them.

"Welcome to the club" Josh said. Sora chuckled. "Is the story really that confusing?" 

"Eh, a little bit. It tends to get easier, if you play each game." Josh said. Mark nodded. "Yeah, you can't read Harry Potter book 4, and expect to understand the entire story" He said. "Well, that's what you just did with Kingdom Hearts II" Josh chuckled.

"I guess you're right" Mark giggled. "But remember, It was my older brother that got me this"

Mark could see that Sora, had a confused expression. "Sora? What's wrong?"

"What's Harry Potter?" The blue eyes brunette asked. "Oh, it's a book series in my world. A book series, that later turned into a movie series" Mark told him. "Wow, is it any good?" Hayner asked. "I love watching movies"

"And I love reading books" Xion said, joining in on the conversation. "Well, I personally do like it, I'm not sure if Josh does" Mark said. Josh nodded. "I actually do! And it's pretty similar to Kingdom Hearts in some aspects." Josh said. 

"Woah it is?!" Mark and Sora exclaimed at once. Josh chuckled. "Yep. Every thing with the "Chosen one" and Voldermort. You can compare him to Xehanort." Josh said. 

"Oh no- that bald idiot-" Roxas said. Sora nodded. "I'm so glad he's over with."

"Xehanort? Uh, Xemnas' nobody?" Mark asked. Josh smiled. "You're getting somewhere in the story now" Josh chuckled. "You should play birth by sleep, after you play Kingdom Hearts I"

"Birth by sleep? What kind of name is that?" Hayner asked. "Kingdom Hearts can have some strange titles, but deep down it has a meaning." Josh said. 

***

There was a rattle at the door knob.

Everyone stopped what they where doing, and looked towards the door. "Uh, Mark? Who's that?" Sora asked. 

At first, Mark was confused, but then he realized who it was. 

'Oh shit! I thought he was going to come back much later!' Mark yelled to himself in his head. 

The door opened, and walked in Mark's older brother, David. Back from, what he needed to do. Mark didn't know what to do, as David walked in. He was on his phone, talking to someone, and did not even see Mark, or even the Kingdom Hearts characters sitting on the couch. 

Mark felt nervous. He didn't know what David would think of he saw them.

"Mark, who's that?!" Sora whispered loudly in Mark's ears. "It's my older brother!" Mark whispered back. David was still chatting away on the phone, and still didn't see anyone. He had opened the fridge, so he had his back turned away from the living room.

Mark figured this was the best time to quickly open the portal back to the game dimension, and let Sora and the rest get back.

So he frantically exited the game, to the main menu, to select the "travel to game option"

James, was still sitting on Sora's lap. Strangely, James never likes to sit on people's laps for long periods of times. But he had to pick this time, to get up. He got up, and walked over to David. "James no!" Mark whispered loudly to his younger brother. But there was no use. James walked over to David, who was trying to get something about the fridge. 

"David?" He said, with his three year old voice. 

"Huh? What is it James?" David asked, bearly looking out the fridge. 

James pointed over to the Kingdom Hearts characters, and said "game-" 

"James! Get over here!" Mark whispered loudly again. 

"Yes, James, I know, Mark left his game on. He always does that-" David said. 

Mark was still trying to open the portal, but for some reason, it was taking its sweet time. "Come on you dumb thing, work!" Mark whispered to himself loudly. But the sound of Mark's voice right there, sounded a little funny to Sora, and he quietly started to giggle.

"Shh! Sora!" Roxas whispered to him.

David was blabbering away on the phone, with James annoying him, to get his attention. Finally, David took his head out the fridge, to look at what James was talking about. 

"Ugh, what is it James? Can't you see that I am-"

David froze. Mark froze.

Everyone froze, and shutted up. 

The person on the phone, who was talking to David, seemed like they where getting worried.

"Uhhh, David? Why did everything go silent? Are you there? Hello?"

David couldn't answer. He was looking straight at animated characters. 

"Um, David! Hi! Um, this... uh..." Mark didn't know what else to say. Neither did Josh, or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. 

David looked like he was going to faint, and he dropped the phone. 

"David? I heard a thud? Are you ok-?" The person on the phone asked. Soon after, David fell over.

"David?! Are you ok??"

"Welp. That could of went better." Hayner said. 

Mark ran over to his brother, and felt for a pause, just to be safe. There was one. "He's ok, he just fainted." Mark said. 

Mark realized the person who was on the phone, was still there. Mark picked it up, and saw that it was one of David's friends, Peter.

He quickly picked it up. "Hey Peter! It's me Mark!" Mark said. "Mark? I-is David ok? I heard so many thuds-" He said. 

"Uh, yeah! He's ok! So don't worry. He just accidently dropped the phone! Ha, y-you know how David can be... with... dropping phones...." Mark said, as he face palmed at the last thing he said. 

"Oh, um... alright. Well, where is he?"

David was still on the ground, and Mark wasn't sure when he was going to wake up. "U-uh, he had to go to the bathroom to take a shit!"

That caused Sora to bust out laughing, but Roxas quickly made him stop.

"Oh... ok... welp. I would of lived perfectly fine without needing to know that-" Peter chuckled over the phone. "I'll call back later then, catch ya later Mark" Peter said and hanged up the phone.

Mark sighed in relief. 

Then, he heard Sora laughing again. "Mark what the heck?" He asked. "Oh shush Sora, it was the best I had at the moment!"

"So, how are we going to wake him up?" Xion asked. Josh nodded. "Yeah, how?"

Hayner joined in on the conversation. "The same way we woke up Mark!"

"Wait, how did you wake me up-?" Mark asked. "You'll see" Hayner said 

"We just need a wet cloth or something."

Mark knew he had some in the kitchen. "I have plenty here."

Mark walked over to the sink, where there was a cloth. He soaked it in some cool water, then put it on David's forehead. 

After a bit, David woke up.

"Mark!" He said when he saw his brother. "I-I think I had the... most bizarre dream... I... was here, and I think I saw the characters from that game I got you-..... wait, why the hell am I sitting on the floor?"

"David, there... is something I need to show you. Just don't freak out and fall down like London Bridge again.... please..." Mark said, as he helped David up.


	8. Wanting To Explore

Mark didn't know what David's reaction, or response would be. But he knew he had to at least tell him. He would find out eventually anyways. Mark's never been good at hiding secrets.

Mark brought David out to the living room, showing him the Kingdom Hearts characters sitting on the couch. He went wide eyed. "M-Mark? H-how??" David asked. 

"Game Dimension-" Roxas said, trying to sound helpful. 

"He talks?!" David asked. "Of course he talks" Mark said. "Look David-" Mark saod, coming infront of his brother. "They're from an alternate Dimension. Apparently everything that is fictional, opens a reality, where that fictional world is real" He explained. Mark wasn't sure of he was making any sense to David. Even if he was, David probably still would be confused. 

"An alternate Dimension?" David asked.

Mark nodded. "I know, it seems unreal." He said. "When did you find out about this?" David asked looking at Sora and the rest. "Um, a few days ago?" Mark told him. "Remember when I was gone for a while?"

"Wait- are you saying you where with them??" 

Mark nodded. "I kind of got... sucked into a portal, and ended up in thier Dimension. And I couldn't leave until I found a portal rim that brought me back"

Mark didn't feel like telling him all the details. Such as him getting a keyblade, and about him in a battle with that dark figure. He's pretty sure David would of went very protective. 

Mark looked at David, and saw that he still looked a little dazed. "Don't worry David, I guess you'll get used to it."

"I'm sure you will!" Sora said, smiling. David nodded. "O-ok.." He said. 

"Hold up, Mark, uh, how are they here?" David asked. "How are they here? What do you mean?"

"Did you bring them here or?" David asked. 

"Oh yeah, I did" Mark said nodding. "Don't worry, they are able to go back, if that's what youare worried about"

Mark figured David was worried about them not being able to get back to where they came from. "Well, I guess I can't bring you to that convention." David said. 

Mark sat back next to Sora. "Huh? What convention?"

"Didn't I tell, you a while ago? There's some anime and video game convention at the Mall this evening. But we can go next month, since they're gonna be back in November."

"Ooh! That sounds cool!" Sora said with a smile. "Maybe we all should go" Xion suggested. "Guy's, you know how it is" Hayner started. "The people in this world know us as fictional characters. If we go, everyone will get freaked out" 

Roxas nodded. "He's right guys"

Sora agreed, although he really had wanted to go.

"Hold on, David, you said it was a convention for anime and video games right?" Mark asked. David nodded. "Don't some people dress up as thier favorite character at conventions like that?"

"Yeah" David said. "That's usually what goes down with Conventions for stuff like this"

Mark had the biggest smile. "You guy's can go with us!" Mark said. Sora looked really happy. "We can?!"

"Wait, but how? Won't people freak out?" Roxas asked concerned. 

Mark shook his head. "People are going to be dressing up as fictional characters. They'll think you guys are people like me from this dimension who's dressing up!"

Roxas nodded. "You know, Mark's got a point"

Hayner nodded. 

Josh started to speak up. He was busy playing the video game, and everyone thought he was just ignoring everything. "If people fall for that, they're stupid" He said. 

"Huh? Why?" Mark asked. "Look at them dude, if that was a costume, that must be the most expensive make up in the world."

"Hey, I've seen some cosplays that looked exactly like Sora"

"Wait a minute, who's that?" David asked, looking at Josh. "He's my friend from down the road" Mark said. David nodded. "Oh..."

"What, you thought he was from a game?" Mark said chuckling. 

"Yeah, but thier make up didn't make them look like a split copy of Sora" Josh said. 

Although Mark knew Josh was right about that, he still wanted to show the Kingdom Hearts characters around his world. Or, well, at least the mall. If he was going to show them around his world entirely, that'll take a very long time. "I know Josh, but I really want to show Sora around..." Mark said. 

"Sora? What about us?" Hayner asked. "O-oh, and Hayner and the rest too-" Mark said with his face a little red. Sora giggled. Josh sighed. "Well, I mean, I guess it can work out. I mean, what's the wrose that can happen?"

Mark came close to Josh, and whispered something. "I mean, you'll be able to talk with Xion a bit more" He whispered, smiling. That made Josh smile a little.

Mark looked over at David. "Hey, David, what time you said it's gonna start?"

"Well, it's been going on for the whole day, but I was going to bring you in he afternoon.

"So we can go now?" Mark asked. "Sure, if you all are ready"

***

"Wow, you have trams here? It's kind of like the Trams back home in Twilight Town" Roxas said, as he saw the tram, going down the road. They where riding in a bus, that goes from the road Mark lives on, to the road the mall is on. "Yeah, those trams are common here. They're pretty cool huh?"

The bus they where on, wasn't that crowded, there was a few people. And some of them, clearly where heading to the convention as well. 

One person, was cosplaying as Deku from MHA.

Mark doesn't know much about the show, as he never really watched it. But he knows a few of the characters. 

The person cosplaying as Deku, was just staring at them, probably thinking if the Kingdom Hearts characters where real people in costumes, or if they are litterly from the game. 

Roxas leaned in to Mark, and whispered. "See? They're staring at us-" He said. "Rox, it's fine. It'll be alright."

"Guy's look what's that?" Sora said, pointing out the window of the bus. It was a gate, that headed into something, and it said "Disneyland"

"Disneyland?"

"Why is it called Disney, like Disney Castle back home?" Xion asked. "I'll tell you guys later" Mark said.

They where nearly at the mall. Sora had put his arms over Mark, pulling him close to him, making him blush. 

Mark smiled at Sora, and kissed his cheek. Then, he noticed the person cosplayed as Deku, was staring at him, but quickly turned around, with thier face red, when they noticed Mark saw them.

'Oh great, a shipper' Mark thought to himself. 


	9. Exploring

Mark, Josh,, David, and the Kingdom Hearts characters, finally reached the mall from the bus ride. "Woah, that's a huge mall" Sora said. Hayner agreed, but nodding. "Way bigger than the one Olett always goes too"

The all got off the bus. "You guy's have a mall back in Twilight Town?" Mark asked. Roxas nodded. "Yep. Olett always shop there-"

"24/7-" Hayner added. Roxas chuckled. "Oh, she doesn't shop THAT much"

Sora was very excited, and grabbed Mark's hand, and practically dragged him inside. "Geez Sora" Roxas said with he saw. "He has a sugar high from eating all that sea salt ice cream" Hayner said.

"Huh?" Sora said. "Oh! Sorry Mark... I didn't mean to pull you so hard"

Mark chuckled. "It's ok Sora." Mark looked at the mall doors. "I wonder how many people came here?" He asked. David walked up to him. "Judging by all the cars parked in the parking lot, I'd say a lot"

They walked inside the mall. The front entrance, had a hallway, with a few stores on either side. And the end, branched off to bigger hallway that went two ways.

"Yeah, this looks way different than the one in Twilight Towm" Hayner said. "What does it even look like?" Josh asked. "I don't believe it was ever shown in the game series"

"Well, it's big. Just not as big as this-" Xion said. "Olett brought be there a couple of times"

"Guy's look-" Sora said.

Roxas walked up to him. "Huh what is it?"

There was a few people walking around, who where dressed up in cosplay. "Are those the people you said are... um.. what was the word again?" Roxas asked. "Cosplay?" Mark said. Roxas nodded. "Yep! Their cosplaying as fictional characters."

There was a lot of people cosplaying as DC comics characters, and Anime characters. And some Manga characters, such as Deku from mha.

But so far, there was no one that was cosplaying as Kingdom Hearts characters. Or at least, no one where they where standing. "Come on, guys, let's walk around." Mark said. Just as they where about to head off-

_"Oh my gosh! You all are so cute!"_

Hayner got startled, and he turned around, and was facing someone cosplaying as Aqua.

"Aqua?" Roxas asked. "Wait a minute-"

Mark came up close to Roxas. "Cosplay-" he whispered. "O-oh-" Roxas said. "Um, it's nice to meet you!" He said, as he went to shake the cosplayers hand. They smiled gratefully, and shook his hand. "Woah, you look exactly like Roxas... is that make up?"

"U-uh..." Roxas said. He didn't know how to respond. "I... guess it is? I mean... how can I be real?" He nervously laughed. Hayner looked at him and sighed. "Really Rox?" He said quietly to his friend.

Sora wasn't even paying attention to them. He was looking at a store. "Hey, Mark? What's that?" He asked. Mark looked at Sora, then at the store he was pointing to. "Oh, that's just a store called Fye. They sell a lot mostly music, movies, and collectibles of movies and games." Mark said. Sora smiled. "Really? Can we go in there?"

Mark chuckled. "Sure!" He said with a smile. "Hey guys, I'm gonna show Sora this store real quick" He said.

"I really love how you all are keeping in character" The person cosplaying as Aqua said.

***

Mark brought Sora into the store. The store was filled everything that Mark said would be in there. Movies, music, and collectibles.

"So what kind of collectibles do they sell?" Sora asked. "Mostly figures, mugs, shirts, stuff like that."

They where standing near by a stand, with different figures. Some figures where from DC comics, or marvel comics. They had some Bateman mugs, and some Spider-Man shirts.

"Wait-" Sora said, as he pushed something aside on the shelf. "Hm? What is it?" Mark asked. Sora took of a case of a figure off of the shelf. Mark was surprised when he saw it. It was a figure of Sora.

"Woah! I didn't even know they sell Kingdom Hearts stuff!" Mark said. "I really can't believe I'm holding a toy of me-" Sora said with a small shocked expression. Mark giggled. "I might get some one day. At least I know they sell them."

"I wonder if their are figures for the rest of us-" Sora said.

Just then, Hayner came in with Roxas. "Hey guys" He Roxas said.

"Hm? Where's David and the rest?" Mark asked. "They're still out thier with... "Aqua"...." Hayner said. "She just keeps going on and on..."

Mark chuckled. "Well, you can't really blame her." He said. "Your "Cosplay" is very convincing" He added, chuckling. "Oh har har" Hayner said with a small laugh. Roxas noticed that Sora was holding something. "Hey, Sora, what is that?"

Sora showed it to him. "No freaking way!"

"Huh? What is it?" Hayner asked, now interested. "What the?! Woah! Where'd you get a figure of yourself?"

"It was right here on the shelf" Sora said, pointing to the spot he got it from. The shelf, was one of those spinning ones, and Hayner spun it around, and there was even more Kingdom Hearts figures. Turns out, someome misplaced the Sora figure. "Oh- I didn't even think of spinning it-" Mark said. Sora giggled.

"Oh my gosh! It's me!" Roxas said, as he saw a figure of him. "And Axel as well?!"

Hayner was looking through the figures. "And of course, none of me-"

"I think they show all the figures they have on the back" Mark said. Hayner took the Axel one, and turned it around, but he still didn't see him. "This Dimension hates me-" He said. Roxas chuckled. "I'm sure they don't. I mean, I don't even see Xion or Kairi so far. Or even Riku." He said.

"What other kinds of stores are in this mall?" Sora asked. "Well, mostly clothes stores-"

"Olett's dream mall-" Hayner said. Roxas laughed. "But I'm sure you all would love GameStop"

"GameStop? Is that a videogame store?" Hayner asked. Mark nodded. "Now that's my kind of store"

"Of course it is-" Roxas said.


	10. A Mishap

Mark brought them over to the game store, that was a couple of stores down from Fye. "GameStop? I wonder why it's called that." Hayner said. "I don't know, probably because you stop here for games?" Roxas said. "Ok ok! You don't have to make me look stupid!" Hayner snapped. "I didn't make you look stupid, you did."

"You guy's can just randomly bicker at times can't you?" Mark asked. Xion chuckled. "It's what they do best."

Hayner scoffed, and walked ahead into the store.

"Wow! Look at all those games!" Sora said.

"They don't look that differently from the ones back in our world" Hayner said. "Yeah, remember that racing game we played with Pence?" Roxas said. "Yep. Remember how I beat everyone 3 times in a row?" Hayner said with a smile. Roxas sighed. "You where just lucky."

Sora was looking at some games, until he found a few Kingdom Hearts games. "Guy's look! It's our games!"

Roxas and the rest walked over. David picked them up. "1.5 and 2.8? What is with this series and decimals?"

"1.5 has Kingdom Hearts 1, Chain of memories and a 3 hour movie of the ds game. 2.5 has Kingdom Hearts 2, Birth By Sleep, and a 3 hour movie of Re:Coded. 2.8 has Dream Drop Distance, another movie, and a small little glimpse of what Kingdom Hearts 3 is going to be. 2.8 came out last year." Josh said, trying to sound helpful.

The Kingdom Hearts characters, and Mark and David where just staring at Josh blankly. "I think I lost you at Chain of memories-" David said. Josh just sighed. "This series has a lot of stuff. But, not a lot compared to Final Fantasy"

Mark and David nodded at that. "Well, that's very true."

"Yeah, they made 7 games in thier 10 starting years or something like that. " David said.

"Hey, Mark, I think I heard you talk about 'Final Fantasy' before. What is it again?" Sora asked. "Oh, it's basically a games series that has most of the people you have met. Such as cl-"

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Roxas said.

They all looked over the direction were Roxas was. He was standing near a poster. "What is it Rox?" Hayner asked. "Look! Is that?"

"Hey that looks like Cloud...." Roxas said. "Final Fantasy 7?" Haynee said. "Remake" Xion said after.

"Ooh! The Final Fantasy 7 remake! I think it was supposed to come out a while ago, but I've lost track of it. Think it got delayed or something like that... typical Square Enix."

"Wait, there's gonna be a Remake of Final Fantasy 7?" David said. "Why am I always the last to know about these... I hope they make a Final Fantasy 8 Remake."

"Wait, Mark, didn't you say that Cloud, Leon and the rest has thier own games?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "And Final Fantasy 7, is Cloud's game."

"Woah...I wonder what Cloud's reaction would be"

Xion was still looking at the poster. "But, it says remake. Was it something before?"

Josh nodded. "Yes. It originally came out in 1997 on the Playstation 1."

"Woah" Xion said. "You sure really know a lot about video games" She said with a smile. "It's really cool"

Josh blushed and smiled. "W-well I-I try to.. heh..."

Mark smiled at Josh. "Impressing the girl aren't we?" He whispered to Josh

Josh blushed more. "Oh shut up"

"Man! I just love how you all are in character! Talking about the games like you're from it! It's honestly amazing"

They looked over at the front of the store, and saw that it was the cashier talking to them. "O-oh! Yeah! W-we love being in character!" Sora said. "And now you just broke it, Sora." Roxas said.

The worker of the store chuckled. "I'm a huge Kingdom Hearts fan. Been one for such a long time." They said. "Had a huge crush on Aqua honestly" They said.

"Oh? Did you know?" Hayner said with a small chuckle.

They continued talking to the store worker, but then David pulled Mark aside. "Huh? What is it David?"

"Hey, since I got you 2.5 instead of 1.5, how about I get you 1.5 now?" David asked. Mark smiled. "Really?" He asked. David chuckled. "Well, you can't read book Deathly Hallows, and expect to know everything about Harry Potter" David said. Mark chuckled. "I think Josh said something like that"

"So, how long have you guys been cosplayers?"

"Uh...for um.. well.. just today actually" Hayner said. "Yeah, this is our first cosplay" Roxas said. "Really? And your costumes look THAT good?"

David had went over to the other cashier to buy the game for Mark.

"Where did you get the costumes from? Are they custom made? Cause I never seen any that high quality."

"I...uh..."

None of the Kingdom Hearts characters knew what to say.

But then, the unthinkable happened......

Sora's keyblade summoned in his hand.

There was silence. Especially from the store worker.

Sora quickly did everything he could to de summon the keyblade.

"Uh... we should be going now. Come on Mark" Hayner said, practically pulling Sora out the store.

Mark was over with David, at the other cashier. He had just bought the game. "Huh? Why?" Mark did not see anything what happened. He looked over at the worker the Kingdom Hearts characters where talking too. And he noticed that they looked extremely shocked.

'Oh shit, what did they do-'

"Come on David!" Mark said as he ran out the store. He eventually caught up with Sora. "What happened? What did you guys do?" Mark asked.

"It's all on you Sora" Hayner said.

"I.. um... my keyblade summoned infront of her... I didn't mean too!" Sora said.

Hayner sighed. "Great Sora. This world knows us as fictional characters, and you nearly exposed us"

"Guy's, I'm really sure Sora didn't mean to summon it."

"You're just saying that because you love him."

"Oh shut up Hayner" Roxas said.

"Mark, can I talk to you?" Sora asked. Mark nodded.

Sora took him away from the rest of the Kingdom Hearts characters, and brought him where their wasn't to many people.

"Don't worry Sora, I know you did no-"

"Mark, it's not that. Look... sometimes my keyblade can summon randomly, where their is something wrong afoot."

Mark looked over at his boyfriend with a confused look. "Huh? Like heartless?" He asked. "But the heartless shouldn't be here, oh gosh, I hope not."

"No.. I don't think it's the heartless....." Sora said.

"What if.... it's the Dark Figure?"

That really sent shivers down Mark's spine. "Oh... shit... well... I don't think so. I'm- I'm pretty sure you just slipped. That's all. It happens to the best of us."

"You sure?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "I'm sure."

"Are you sure, that you're sure?"

Mark chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure that I'm sure."

Sora smiled. "Are you sure, that you're sure, that-"

"Sora!" Mark said with giggle, and tickled Sora's sides, making him laugh. Sora leaned in, and gave Mark a kiss, who had kissed back. "I love you Sora. And even if that Dark whatever-it-is is here, I won't let it hurt you."

"Same with you" Sora said, smiling softly.

"So, this is what you guys do, when you ask for time alone?"

Mark gasped, and saw Hayner looking at them. "Get lost Hayner!" Mark said annoyed. "Make me" Hayner said with a smile.


	11. Heading Back

"Guess what I just saw Mark and Sora doing earlier!" Hayner said, laughing, as he was talking to to Roxas. "What? Kissing?" Roxas asked. Hayner nodded. "Well, that's what couples do. You'd understand if you had someone"

Hayner stood there, with a shocked expression. "H-hey! I-"

Sora giggled. "What is it Hayner? Roxas roasted you?" He asked in a baby voice. Hayner groaned, and just walked forward. "Come on guys... lets... just walk around more."

Sora just giggled. He turned around to Mark. "Hayner can be... just so jealous sometimes."

"Some people are like that. Sometimes there's a reason." Mark said. "Well, what's the reason?" Sora asked. "He's probably jealous." Mark said, keeping his voice down, so Hayner wouldn't hear. "Jealous of you and me?"

"Mostly Jealous that he can't have someone."

"So, he likes me?" Sora asked. Mark shrugged. "I don't know. I'll... maybe try and see if I can find anyone...who has a crush on him in my world" Mark said. "Are, you sure he'll like that?" Sora asked. Mark shrugged. "It's worth a shot"

They where walking up and down the mall, seeing all the stores. But in the main Mall in Mark's town, all they mostly had was clothes stores. "If Olette was here, she'd be going crazy." Hayner said. "Yep, she would be." Roxas added."

"I guess Olette really loves clothes huh?" Mark asked. "Oh yeah." Roxas chuckled. "Wait, but...if she loves clothes so much, why do I always see her in one attire in the game?" Mark asked. Josh over heard them, and he nodded at Mark's question. "Yeah, why?"

Hayner looked at them. "Huh? She wears different things everyday. I think it's just us guys that mostly wear the same things daily." Roxas said. "I still have my black coat. I don't wear it at all anymore though. Since, you know, I'm not in the organization anymore"

"Where did you put that thing anyways?" Hayner asked. "You know, I don't know. I think it's in my closet somewhere."

They walked around a few more, until it got late, and they had to to get back. They left the mall, and headed back on the bus, heading to Mark's apartment. "Pence and everyone must be wondering where we are" Hayner said, while they where riding the bus. "I'm sure he isn't too worried. It's not like we never been gone for a long time before." Roxas said. "Yeah" Xion said. "Last time we where gone for a while, was um...."

"When Yozora came to town." Sora said with a chuckle. "Yozora?" Josh asked. "Who... who's that?"

"Wow, Mr. Kingdom Hearts know it all doesn't know?" Hayner asked. "I've played every single Kingdom Hearts game, and never heard of a Yozora..."

"Could he be in the 3rd main game coming out?" Mark asked. Josh shrugged. "He could be."

"I think our world is going faster than how your world can keep up. If... that makes sense" Sora said. "No, it didn't. Because it's Kingdom Hearts" Josh said. Everyone laughed.

***

They finally reached back, and Mark went to his PlayStation, and turned it on. "Well, this was fun" Hayner said. Roxas nodded. "Yeah it was"

Mark smiled. "You guy's can come back anytime" He said. "Josh, do... you want to come back with us? I-I mean not know of course, but when ever your free?" Xion asked. Josh blushed. "U-uh.. sure!" He said with his face a little red. Xion smiled.

Mark overheard them. "Just tell me when you want to Josh" he smiled. "My PS4 will always be available."

Josh nodded. "Thanks Mark."

Mark had pressed the button, that opens the portal. "Well, see you guys!" Roxas said, as he jumped into the portal, followed by Xion.

"Hey, aren't you coming Sora?" Hayner asked. Sora was standing near Mark. "Nah, I'll stay a little longer with Mark. Well, if he wants me to..."

Mark smiled softly. "Sure" he said.

Hayner just playfully shook his head. "Ok Sora. See you" Then he jumped into the portal.

"See you guys!" David said.

As they all jumped into the portal, the portal closed, leaving just Sora, Josh, David, and Mark.

Josh sighed, and looked over everyone else. "Well, what a day this was." He said. Mark chuckled. "Yep, we just had an adventure, that no one else ever had." He said. Sora chuckled.

"Well, I better get back to my mom." Josh said. "You want me to drive you?" David said. "Nah, that's ok. I'll walk. My house isn't too far"

"See you Josh!" Mark said.

***  
  


Mark had turned on the TV, and was sitting alone with Sora, on the couch. David had went into his room. Mark had given Sora the remote, and he was flipping trough the channels.

"These TV channels are so different than what's in our world" Sora said. "What channels you get anyways?" Mark asked. "Well, in each world it's different. Twilight Town has news channels, they have a weather channel, now and again it rains there, but it's still always Twilight. Radiant Garden, has a few movie channels. I never had really have anytime to watch TV back at home anyways." Sora said. "Wow. W-wait, you don't have anytime to do anything?"

"Well, now I do" Sora said nodding. "But before with all the heartless and everything, I didn't."

"Ah. I understand." Mark said. "I'm lucky I had time to eat, and use the bathroom for crying out loud." Sora said with a small chuckle. Mark chucked along with him. Sora continued to flip channels, until-

_It's the Mickey Mouse clubhouse!_

_Come inside it's fun inside!_

"What the?" Sora said. "Change it Sora! You're gonna-"

Just then, James, came running out the of his room. "Micky mouse is on!" He said with his three year old voice.

"Ugh..." Mark said and sunk into the Sofa. "Now, he's gonna start-"

James started to sing along with the theme song.

"Singing..."

Sora started to giggle. "Awe, he's so adorable!" Sora said. "You mean annoying." Mark said. "What show is that? Micky is there? And Donald?"

"Remember how I said some people from your world has TV shows and movies and such?"

Sora nodded. "Wow, so is this one of them?"

Mark nodded. "This one of for kids around James's age"

James continued singing along, and kept on answering Mickey's questions, so Mark got up. "Hey, Sora, I wanna show you something"

"Hm? Oh, ok." Sora got up, and followed Mark. "Or, did you just want to get away from your brother?"

"That too." Mark said. Sora giggled.


	12. Mark's Room

"What did you want to show me?" Sora asked. "Just my room." Mark said as he walked down the small hallway, heading to a door, that was across the bathroom.

Mark opened the door, and walked into a mid sized room, that had a small TV and the far end, and a bed on the opposite side. "Wow, so, this is what a room from your world looks like" Sora said. Mark chuckled. "Yeah, I've seen what Roxas' room looks like. To me it looked exotic." Mark said. Sora chuckled. "It Looks normal to me."

"Hey, if you have a TV in here, why don't you just move your Ps4 in here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, well the PS4 isn't mine. Well, it is.. well it technically belongs to both of us. Me and David."

Sora nodded. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah... ever since... um.. something happened, we've been tight with money to buy anything." Mark said. Sora looked at him concerned. "Is everything ok?" He asked. "Tight in money?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Would this help?" Sora handed Mark a diamond shaped, gold looking object. "Sora... I.. don't think those worth anything in my world" Mark said. "Oh they aren't? " Sora asked. "That's weird. Every world I go to, I can use our munny."

Mark just smiled at Sora. "Thanks anyways." He said as he gave Sora a kiss on his cheek. Sora blushed and smiled. "No problem"

Sora looked at the TV, and saw there was some small little box near it. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's one of my old game consoles. It's called a game cube" Mark said. "Woah, what games you have on it"

"Mostly racing games. The racing games belong to David, but he gave him to me. The racing game I have is called Burnout, the other racing games are Need For Speed, and I got this one Winnie the Pooh game."

"W-Winnie the pooh? Pooh bear?! Woah! You have stuff about him in your world too?!"

Mark got a little started by Sora's outburst. Sora giggled. "Sorry about that"

Mark smiled. "Y-yeah! There's a lot of him. The game was supposed to be for James, but that game is definitely not for kids. Me and David could barely beat some levels."

"Woah. What's it about?" Sora asked.

"Well, although it's Winnie-the-Pooh, the main character is Piglet. You have to go to everyone's dream worlds to get rid of the Heffalump's and Woozles. It's actually really hard. You have to use this button prompts, for piglet to make a scary face, and scare the Heffalump's. And each Heffalump has it's own challenges."

"Woah! Can we play it?" Mark nodded. "Sure!"

Mark got up, and walked over to his console, and turned it on.

He walked back over to Sora, with the controller.

***

Mark was right. The game WAS hard. He was in the dream world of Roo, and his dream was filled with crayons and markers and child drawings and pictures. And the Heffalump's was everywhere. Same thing with the Woozels.

"What the? This game is very challenging" Sora said.

How the game worked, was, you'd see a Woozle or Heffalump, and Piglet would make eye contact. When you make eye contact with it, you get sent in a different room, and you have to do button prompts for Piglet to make his "brave" face.

But each Heffalump or Woozel has it's own tactic. And this one was a "Mirror Woozle. And it kept flipping the screen upside down, and backwards. So it was very hard to see the button prompts.

"How is this a game for kids?" Sora said with a giggle. "I have no idea." Mark said. Sora finally did it, but there was a Heffalump near by, and he had a giant tuba.

"What is he gonna do?" Sora asked. "You'll see" Mark said.

Sora walked up to it, and the screen changed into the small arena.

It was all going smooth, until the Heffalump blew into the tuba, wiping away the button prompts.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed. Mark started to laugh at Sora.

***

"Ok.... this game is too complicated for me" Sora said with a chuckle. Mark chuckled. "Yep, it sure is. It's like Kingdom Hearts I guess. Many people would say it's a game for kids, but tell me which kid can understand the entire story." Mark said. Sora chuckled. "Well, to be fare, you just started. So, maybe you can be the first to really understand everything about us"

Mark shrugged. "I doubt it"

"Well, don't be so doubtful" Sora said as he gave Mark a kiss. Mark giggled and kisses back. "Although I'm used to it by now, but it's still such a bizarre thing, where we are Fictional characters in other dimensions." Sora said. Mark smiled. "What if.. you where fictional in another dimension?" Sora asked. Mark shrugged.

"Maybe I could be someone's fanfiction Oc, who knows" Mark said. Sora chuckled. "Why that?" He asked. Mark giggled. "I don't know, it's the first thing that came to my head."

Sora chuckled. "Well, what else do you want to do?" Mark asked. Sora shrugged. "Um... well... since I promised you earlier..."

"Hm? Promised me what?" Mark asked.

Sora took off his jacket, and lifted up his shirt. "This~" Sora said smiling. Mark blushed. "Sora..." He said. "Whatttt?" Sora said gigging.

"What if David comes in here-" Mark said. "You worry to much~" Sora said. Mark looked over at Sora's belly, and blushed. "F-fine..."

Mark poked Sora's in his belly button, and Sora giggled. "I-I guess you like this" Mark said. "Maybe~" Sora said. "Or, maybe I just like to tease you~"

Mark blushed madly. "Then stop teasing me-" He said. "Why? You're so cute when I do"

Mark stopped poking Sora's innie, and came closer to him, and kissed him on his lips. Sora smiled and kissed back. "I love you Sora" Mark said. Sora smiled. "I love you too." Sora put his arms around Mark, and hugged him close to him. Mark blushed and softly pressed his head into Sora's chest. Sora softly rubbed Mark's back.

Mark wanted Sora to spend the night with him, but he was a little nervous to ask. "Hey, Sora? Do... you want to spend the night with me?" He asked.

"You mean... sleep in the same bed with you?"

Mark's face went dark red. "U-uh.. um.. y-yeah?"

Sora giggled. "Why you look so nervous?" It's not like we never slept together before~"


	13. Time For a Little More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some smut themes.

"Sora... I think we should have told David you're staying with me-"

"Oh come on, he wouldn't notice." Sora said. Sora was lying down on the bed next to Mark. The bed was a full size, so there was barely any room for two people, so Sora and Mark was very close to each other. Mark felt his heart racing, when he looked at Sora in his eyes. "J-just make sure you wake up early to leave tomorrow. I- I have school."

Sora nodded. "Of course." Sora kissed his boyfriend on his cheek. Mark blushed and kissed back. Sora put his hands on the bottom of his shirt, and lifted it up. Mark saw, and he blushed more.

"You're such a dork" Sora said giggling. Mark playfully pouted, and poked Sora in his navel. "No I'm not"

Sora giggled. "Yes you are~" He said as he hugged onto Mark. Mark just grunted and hugged back. Sora snorted. "What the heck was that sound you made?" He broke from the hug, and looked at Mark smiling.

"I-I.. I actually don't know."

Sora softly laughed. "You're so funny" He said he kissed Mark on his cheek.

Sora put his hands on Mark's neck, softly caressing it. Mark's heart started to race even faster. "S-Sora..." He said. Mark looked at Mark and smirked. "What~? This turning you on~"

Mark blushed. "N-No..."

Sora giggled. "Sure~"

"But I'm sure this will~"

Sora pushed out his belly a little, and that made Mark cover his face shyly. "Wait...that actually turned you on?" Sora said laughing at his boyfriend. "Don't tease me!" Mark snapped. "Geez, ok Mr. Temper" Sora giggled. Mark rolled his eyes and playfully tickled Sora on his belly and he giggled.

"Hey Mark?"

Mark looked up at Sora. "Hm? Yeah, what?"

"You... want to do something... a little more?"

Mark tilted his head. "A little more? What do you mean?"

Sora shrugged. "You know-"

Mark could see Sora's face was a little red. He was blushing madly.

Mark couldn't understand what Sora meant, but then he soon realized. And when he did, his heart began to flutter more. "Y-you... mean.. uh..."

Sora nodded. "Sex?" He said.

Mark blushed. He never done that with anyone before. Him and Sora where in the bed together, but he was very nervous. "I-I... um...."

Sora blushed. "I-if you don't want to.. we don't have to..."

But Mark kind of did want too.

Mark shook his head. "No... let's do it." He said. Sora blushed and looked at Mark. "You mean it?" 

Mark nodded.

***

Mark and Sora where lying down on the bed, panting hard. "Well... that... was something..." Sora said. Mark looked over at Sora. "Yeah..."

"Why did you suck it so hard..." Sora said with a slight laugh. "I... don't know what I was doing."

Sora chuckled, and put his arms around Mark, and hugged him close. "I love you so much."

Mark hugged him back, and give him a kiss on his forehead. "And I love you. A lot."

They both fell asleep.

****

_Mark found himself walking down a street. He was near_ _by_ _a park. He was alone. Or, at_ _least_ _he thought he was._

_He saw a boy,_ _who was_ _sitting_ _by himself, on a bench._

_Mark walked over to him, and_ _the_ _boy saw him._

_"Hello?" Mark said. The boy looked up at Mark and smiled softly. "Hello!" He_ _said_ _smiling. Mark_ _sat_ _next_ _to him. "What's_ _your_ _name?" Mark asked._

_The boy_ _said_ _his_ _name_ _is Jake._

_"Jake? That's a nice name"_ _Mark_ _said. "Why are you_ _sitting_ _hear alone?"_

_"_ _I'm_ _waiting for someone" Jake said._

_"Who?"_

_Jake didn't answer. It's like he didn't want to say._

_So Mark didn't push it._

_Mark could see_ _someone_ _getting closer to Jake. "Hey is_ _that_ _them?" Mark asked._

_But in the next second, this person grabbed Jake and held him in front of them._

_"Woah!_ _What_ _are you doing?!" Mark asked._

_Mark couldn't make out the person's face to well, but he knows it_ _was_ _a guy with blond_ _shaggy_ _hair._

_"You think I'm gonna let_ _you_ _get away with all_ _of_ _this_ _you_ _freak!?" The guy yelled._

_Mark was_ _very_ _confused. He had no idea what was happening. "I don't know who you are!"_

_Mark then saw the guy, trying to choke Jake. Although_ _Mark_ _didn't_ _know_ _these people, he couldn't let this person hurt Jake at all._

_"_ _Leave_ _him alone!"_

_Mark_ _looked_ _down, and saw his_ _hands_ _glowing. "What the?!"_

_They where glowing a redish, blackish color, and whatever it was, was_ _making_ _Mark feel_ _very_ _powerful._

_Mark couldn't help what he was doing, and his arms aimed in front_ _of_ _him, directly at the guy strangling Jake._

_The guy saw_ _what_ _Mark was doing, and put Jake in front of him._

_A Black-Red beam shot out of_ _Mark's_ _hands, and instead of it_ _hitting_ _into the guy, they hit_ _right_ _into Jake._

_***_

"AHH!" Mark jumped up, panting. "W-who... what.. what in the-"

"Mark you ok?"

Mark looked down, and saw Sora lying down on the bed, and he was looking at him concerned. "I- I'm ok Sora." Mark said. Sora shook his head. "Mark you can tell me." He said sternly. "Was it that Dark Figure?"

Mark shook his head. "Some... dude called Jake..." Mark said. "Jake? Do you know a Jake?" Sora asked. Mark shook his head. "No, I don't." He said. Sora sat up, and hugged onto Mark. "You wanna talk about it?"

Mark nodded. He told him what he saw, how he was in the park, and how he saw "Jake" sitting on a park bench, and how some mystery guy came in and started to strangle him, and the last part, what Mark couldn't even really describe how he felt.

"Mark... that.... kind of sounds like a vision and not a dream" Sora said. "But a vision of what?" Mark asked. Sora shrugged. "Maybe someone is trying to show you something" Sora said.


	14. Dark-Blade

"A vision? But what is it trying to say-" Mark said as he lied back down. Sora lied down, and hugged onto Mark close to him. "I don't know Mark" He said. "Maybe that Dark Figure, is just trying to show you something. Maybe something happen to him-"

"But what, he won't say. He said something about someone named Jake, and that was it"

"Well, maybe one day he'll finally say something... I don't know"

Mark could tell Sora really didn't know what to do. Sora had dealt with heartless and other stuff before, but this was something way out of his league. Either it was something from another game of his, or something unhuman is lurking in his dimension. Thing is, he doesn't know if he needs magical wepons, or real wepons to fight it for real if it comes to that. He did somewhat defeat it, last time. But something happened, that cause the area they where in to fall apart. The Dark Figure probably didn't even get hurt.

"You said you have Shcool tomorrow right?" Sora asked, cutting Mark off from his thoughts. Mark shook his head, coming back to reality. "Uh? Oh yeah I do." He said. "I'll have to wake up early, and you'll have to head back to your dimension"

Sora turned around, and gave Mark a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you in the usual spot when you come home. Mark smiled as Sora kissed him. They could hear birds singing outside, the sun was starting to rise. "I guess I better get ready, well, at least before David wakes up." He said. Sora softly chuckled. "Ok" He said.

****

"Well, I'll see you later then"

Mark smiled. "By Sora" He said, giving his boyfriend a kiss. Sora hopped into the portal, heading back to his dimension. As soon as Sora disappeared into the portal, Mark walked over to the Playstation, and turned it off. Just as the portal closed, out came David out of his room. He saw Mark, as he walked over to the kitchen. "Oh? Hey Mark. How are you up so early?" He asked. "Uh, no reason"

Although David knows that Mark can travel to his games, and the fact that he is boyfriends to Sora, he really didn't want him to know that he slept with him. "Uh, well I guess I'll be going" Mark said as he got his bag."

"Huh? You don't want any breakfast?" David asked. "It's fine David, I'll just eat breakfast at shcool."

"Ok then. See you later" David said. Mark smiled, as he picked up his bag, and left the door.

As Mark was walking down the road, he saw his friend, Tyler, walking the same way. "Oh! Hey Mark! Where the hell where you last weekend? Josh and I where worried?"

Mark was relived Josh wasn't going around telling people how he had went into a video game. "It's nothing serious. I.. was just out sick." Mark lied. Mark figured it was at least believable. Tyler had a surprised look on his face.

"Oh no! A-are you ok now?" Tyler asked. Mark nodded. "Don't worry Ty. It... was nothing to serious." Mark said. Tyler nodded. "Ok..." He said.

Since it was the middle of October, it was getting a little chilly. "Dang, it's getting cold" Tyler said. "I hear you. Even though we have on our jackets, it still feels pretty cold."

****

Mark had been through his first segment of classes for the day, and now he was heading to lunch period. All he was thinking, was about Sora. He just wanted the day to end so he can head back to the game dimension. He was waiting in the lunch line to get his lunch, and the line was moving slowly. Like really slow. As if, the line wasn't moving at all.

'Why it feels like time stopped somehow?' Mark asked himself.

He looked down at his tray, at the lunch he had got, which was some mashed potatos and gravy, and a milk, then looked back up. Thing is, he wasn't in the lunch line anymore. He was in a area of black.

"What the?!" He said out loud.

Mark didn't know what was happening. He looked down, and saw some stained glass. Mark knew what it was. But when he saw what was on the glass, he shocked him.

It was himself, on the glass.

"Josh said this is The Station of Awakening. But, I'm not apart of this dimension...why am I there..."

Mark could see that he was holding his Steam-Punk keyblade, and he had his headdown, as if he was sleeping.

But Mark could see people's heads in some circles, that wasn't to far from him. It was his brother David, and his two friends, Josh and Tyler, and his boyfriend, Sora.

But there was boy, with blondish hair, who he had never seen before. "Who... is that?"

_"You_ _having_ _fun?"_

Mark turned around, and was face to face with the Dark Figure. "Who are you?!" Mark quickly summoned his Keybalde in fear. "Calm down Mark" The Dark Figure said. "How do you know my name?!"

"Because Sora can't stop saying it."

That made Mark blush a little. "You... you've been spying on us?!"

The Dark Figure just stood there, staring at Mark. Mark didn't know what he wanted. It didn't look like it wanted to hurt him, at least at that moment. "I'm gonna ask you again, what do you want, you Dark... Figure?" Mark said.

"Please don't call me that. I have a name, and it's Dark-Blade."

"Ok... Dark-Blade? What do you want?"

Mark was still clutching onto his keybalde. He had no idea what this thing's intention was. "Look. I'm sorry about all that happened." It said. "But, something terrible has happened to me, and it caused everything to turn in a tragic way."

Mark stood there listening. "I'm not from the game world" He said. "I'm from yours. I have extraordinary powers. One of them is time travel."

"What?" Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Thar doesn't exist!" Mark snapped. "That's impossible! No human can time travel!"

"I can say the same about humans going to other dimensions"

Mark stopped when he heard him say that. "Ok... um... so.. if you really can time travel, what does that have to do with me?"

"I have other powers. It's not only time travel. And I made a mistake, and it costed me something very valuable to me, actually, quite a few things." He looked up at Mark. "I shouldn't have opened the game dimension, but I did. I was thinking that the game dimension would help me. But it didn't." He made a heavy sigh. "I'm from the future right now. You might still run into me, but it won't be me from the future. It'll be me when I was filled with rage."

"...You're the time traveler here... can't you just stop yourself?" Mark asked.

"Do you want a paradox to happen? ....Remember the choices you chose."

"Huh? What choices?" Mark asked. Dark-Blade just stood there, then he turned away. "Just be careful."

***

"Hello? Um... hi?"

Mark looked up, and saw that he was at the end of the lunch line, and the person at the end, was waiting for Mark to move.

"Ok, you blanked out for a second" They said. "You ok?" They asked. Mark nodded. "Yes I'm fine"

Mark took his lunch, and headed out.

"What the hell is happening."


	15. More Adventures To Come

"Hey Josh!"

"Hm.. oh hey Mark! Here, sit next to me"

Josh moved over a little, and Mark sat next to his friend, and put his tray on the table. Mark noticed that Tyler wasn't there. "Hey, where's Ty?"

"I don't know. He said he had to go do something. I don't know what he ment by that." Josh said. "Ah. He probably had to use the bathroom or something."

"Or he got in trouble and didn't want to say anything" Josh said. Mark chuckled. "Tyler never gets in trouble." Mark chuckled. "I know. He probably just had to do something else."

"Now, this gives us time to talk about our adventure yesterday." Josh said with a smile. Mark chuckled. "Well, did you enjoy yourself?" He asked. "Enjoyed myself? Dude, I had a freaking blast!" Josh exclaimed. Mark laughed. "You can come over whenever you want." Mark said. "You gotta keep in touch with Xion" He then added, showing a small smirk. Josh blushed and giggled. 

"Josh hey!"

Mark looked up, and saw a guy, who he recognized. It wasn't someome he knows, but rather someone who he sees every day when he walks to class.

"Hey bro! How you're doing?" Josh said to him. Mark saw that they both knew each other. Probably really well. "Hey, this is Mark, one of my other friends" Josh said. 

The guy looked over at Mark. "Hey! My names Matt" He said with a smile. Mark smiled at him. 

"You're friends with everyone aren't you?" Mark asked chuckling. "Only the cool people" He said with a smile at both Mark and Matt. Mark chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I made it on your cool list"

As Matt was eating, he decided to ask Josh something. 

"Hey Josh?"

Josh looked over at Mark. "Woah, that tone changed. Whats up?"

"Hm? O-oh nothing...I was just wondering, have you ever heard of a Jake?"

"Jake? You mean a student or?"

"Yeah, I guess a student, or well, anyone who lives in our towm" 

Josh looked like he was thinking. "Well, now that I'm thinking about it, there is a Jake who goes to my brother's shcool. His name is Jake Warden. He's the popular kid there, and not many people can really be friends with him."

"Huh? Why is that?" Mark asked. "Uhh, because he's popular?" Josh said.

"But you're popular, and your friends with a lot of people." Mark said. Josh shrugged. "I'm not really so sure about his deal that much, since you know, I don't go to his shcool."

"But you said your brother does right?"

Josh nodded. "Yes. He does. But... why do you want to know about Jake so much? I mean, you don't even know him at all, you just asked about literally anyone who's named Jake..."

Mark didn't want to mention anything about Dark-Blade to Josh. "I..I am just curious that's all." Mark said. 

"Well, you're welcomed to come over to my house, and chat with Alex if you want. Him and his friends, Shay, Lionel and Barry probably know a thing or to about Jake you wanna know about so badly." Josh said as he took a bite of his food. "Thank you Josh, I really appreciate it."

******

The day has ended, and Mark was heading home. "Alright...so I'll probably go to Josh's house some other time" He said to himself. He just really wanted to go vist Sora. Sora was all that was on his head at that moment. 

He finally reached his home, and opened the door to his home. "David I'm home" He called out. But David didn't answer. "He's probably working late."

He turned his attention to the Playstation. "I'm coming over soon, Sora"

He walked to his bedroom, set his stuff on the ground, his bag, and his jacket. Then he went over to the bathroom and washed his hands, and came back out to the living room.

He headed to the Playstation, and turned it on.

The game console started. Getting past the main menu, and to the game, Mark pressed travel to game.

****

Mark got ejected out of the portal, and landed on his face. "Ow..." He said. He picked himself up. "I gotta get used to his portal"

He was about to walk forward, but he saw something that made him stop.

All of the doors on either side of the video game hallway, where open. "What the?"

Mark walked over to one, and peeked into it, and saw that it was some kind of passage, that had wooden planks, that had an hand drawn artistic look to it. "W-wha? What is this?"

Mark wanted to go in, but he didn't when he saw the little digital sign. It was lit up, and said "Bendy And The Ink Machine"

"One of my other games-" Mark said outlook.

"Why are all these doors open?" 

Mark thought that he should just go find everyone else, but something happened next that made him change his mind.

Sora, Roxas and Hayner came running out of one of the doors.

"Quick! Close it Sora!" Roxas yelled. Sora ran up to the door, quickly grabbing it, and slamming it closed. All three of them, where panting heavily. 

Mark walked up to them, and saw the game they ran out of, was "Five Nights At Freddy's"

"Guys?"

"Mark?! Oh it's so good to see you!" Sora said as he quickly hugged his boyfriend. Mark smiled and hugged back. "Guy's, why what are you doing? And why are all the doors open?" Mark asked.

"What?! All the doors are opened?!" Hayner yelled looking around. "That dark figure did this I'll bet!" Roxas said. 

Mark looked at them, confused. 

"The Dark Figure?" Mark said.

"Dark-Blade" Mark said to himself. 

"This must be the past version of himself" 

"Guy's, I need you to tell me what's happening?"

Hayner, Roxas and Sora looked at Mark. "There is something here, corrupting the game worlds."


End file.
